Talk:Thresh/Background/@comment-5419934-20130508154125/@comment-4069714-20130513064114
Ok obviously you guys/girls have never heard of warhammer 40k, the one of the most badass sci fi universes ever made (even cooler than star wars). In that universe fates that are worse then death are VERY common and many souls suffer the pain. Those who have their souls taken are driven insane for all eternality like a nightmare which you can never wak up from. Here is an extract of what is going to be like to be trapped in Tzeentcth's realm, just imagine it being Thresh's Lanturn and imagine being trapped there. "The Maze of Tzeentch, also known as the Crystal Labyrinth, is Tzeentch's realm within the Warp. This maze is woven from the raw fabric of magic, threaded upon deceit and conspiracy. Of all the landscapes of the Warp, this domain is by far the most bizarre and incomprehensible, for its crystalline structures force travelers to view all nine dimensions simultaneously. This effect not only distorts the senses of any who intrude, but will also pulls apart their purpose and aspirations and turns them to insanity and despair. Unlike the realms of the other Gods of Chaos, it is not defended by Daemonic warriors, allowing instead for any intruder to become inevitably lost within its confines. Interchanging, shifting avenues made of pure crystals of every colour crisscross Tzeentch's realm. Hidden pathways built from lies and schemes lead out from the maze and infiltrate the dominions of other gods, binding together the fractious Realms of Chaos. The maze itself has no daemonic defenders. Its own illusory passages are enough of a barrier to any intruder not possessed of the strongest mind imaginable. Its glittering corridors reflect not only light but also hope, misery, dreams and nightmares. The labyrinth does not merely reflect but also distorts, pulling apart hope and purpose turning them into insanity and despair. Driven by Tzeentch's unconscious schemes, the labyrinth constantly moves and rearranges. Those lost within the maze's reaches will wander for eternity with their minds shattered, their dreams broken upon the wheel of their own failed ambition. At the centre of the maze, hidden from those who have not the insane insight to find it, stands the Impossible Fortress. The architecture of the bastion is constantly replaced by new and ever more maddening spires, gates and walls. doors and other entrance points yawn open like starving mouths, before clamping for eternity moments later, barring all access. Within the Fortress time and space does not exist at all and gravity shifts and changes, or disappears all together. Lights of every colour, some even unknown in the real universe, springs from the shifting walls. For mortals, who are so locked in their physical ways, the fortress is impenetrable. Men are driven insane, while their bodies might implode or be pulled apart by the forces unleashed by Tzeentch's passing thoughts. Even immortal daemons cannot easily endure the twisted horror of the Impossible Fortress and only the Lords of Change can safely navigate its corridors, and tread the secret paths that lead to the inner sanctum of the fortress, the Hidden Library, where Tzeentch, the puppet master himself resides, eternally plotting." Here is another of being trapped in the Palace of Slaanesh... "The Palace of Slaanesh is Slaanesh's realm within the Warp. Those that dare his realm risk becoming trapped in its warped delights for eternity. The Dark Prince's realm is divided into six domains, arranged in concentric rings about the Palace of Pleasure. The palace itself can only be reached by passing through all six domains. The circle of Avidity plays upon the interloper's greed. The circle of Gluttony is next; it plays upon the intruders desire for lavish foods and wines. The third circle is the circle of Carnality, where the perfect desires of the heart reside; testing to the extreme the individuals desires. The fourth circle is the circle of Paramountcy, where the traveller is greeted by roars of adulation, here the intruder is tempted with absolute power over others. The penultimate circle is the circle of Vainglory. The traveller is presented with his ideal self-image, and if he feels but an ounce of pride, for eternity will this circle be his prison. The last circle is the most perilous, it is a heavenly place, within which resides a seemingly perfect environment. Every second that passes fills the intruder with bliss, but to rest and enjoy the pleasure for a single moment results in falling into a coma, and eventually dying in idle bliss. One may walk the circles for centuries, but cannot for a second give into his ultimate desires for he will fall. If one is able to successfully pass through the circles he comes before the palace and Slaanesh himself. It is impossible for mortals to look upon the god without instantly losing their soul, for all who see it become willing slaves to every whim of the Dark Prince." Now that is what I call mental torture...